<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Summoning of a New Legend by Mugenjin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380525">The Summoning of a New Legend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mugenjin/pseuds/Mugenjin'>Mugenjin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Highschool DxD (Anime), Naruto, That time I got reincarnated as a slime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bloody, Confusing, F/M, Hatred, Self-Hatred, Slow Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:33:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mugenjin/pseuds/Mugenjin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Kenji Uchiha was murdered, he meets the God of Resurrection, Akihiro. They have a nice conversation and Kenji starts his new life, not knowing that he was being reincarnated as a Fallen Angel. Kenji will go through many hardships, sadness, and hatred. This is his story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>a lot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Start of a New Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do NOT own any of these Great Anime nor did I partake in them. All rights shall remain with their rightful owners.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I slowly opened my eyes and a bright light nearly blinded me. I was sitting on what appeared to be a cloud</p><p>A booming voice laughed and said, "Sorry about that! It seems you have been murdered..."</p><p>I looked over at where the voice came from to see a massive black dragon. I felt like I should be afraid but my face remained blank and my feelings empty.</p><p>"You don't seemed surprised. Why's that? Are you taking this lightly?"</p><p>"No. I know I was murdered. I was too weak to protect myself and the others." I said looking down at my hand.</p><p>"Hmph. Anyways, like I said you are dead. But, since I am the God of Reincarnation, I can bring you into a new world. What do you think?" The Dragon said with what appeared to be a smile.</p><p>"It's better than nothing I suppose." I said sarcastically.</p><p>"Then it's settled." The Dragon said as it raised it's hands and formed a massive magic circle under me.</p><p>My eyesight changed and showed a game menu.</p><p>"Wha-" I stopped myself and realized what this was. "A game menu."</p><p>"Indeed! Now, concentrate and open your menu." The Dragon said </p><p>"Enjoy your new life! You might be surprised to see how alike it is to an anime." The Dragon said.</p><p>"What do you mea-" my voice was cut off by a bright light. It lasted for a few seconds, but it seemed as if that light was what brought me to where I am now.</p><p>
  <em>Another World</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>'So you've finally awoken. Took you long enough...'</strong>
</p><p>'A voice? Where are you?'</p><p>'I looked around for the voice.'</p><p>  <strong>'I am inside your soul. Rather we have the same soul.'</strong></p><p>'I see. Well I'm Kenji, Kenji Uchiha.'</p><p>
  <strong>'Yes I know. I am the Great Dragon of Death, Itoshiki. I am the one who gave you you're newfound powers.'</strong>
</p><p>'Powers? What do you mean?'</p><p>
  <strong>'Use that menu of yours to look.'</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>*sigh*</em>
</p><p>'Alright.' I focused for a second and a new menu showed up in my vision.</p><p>
  <b>~Abilities~ </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Super strength/Unmatched speed/Advanced Durability/Infinite Stamina/Mana Manipulation (powers double every 10 seconds (instantly in Balance Breaker form and onwards)/Lightning Manipulation/Can manifest blades from the jewel of its body/Can also Divide the opponent's power in half/Limited Battle - Precognition (via the Sharingan's ability to see the image of an attacker’s next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body/Fire Manipulation/Sharingan allows you to hypnotize opponents and make them see illusions/Can Summon Colossal Meteors/can summon Susano'o that acts offensively and defensively, can generate wind blades with the swords of your Final Susano'o/Chakra Absorption and Gravity manipulation via Rinnegan (can likely use all Rinnegan abilities)/Gravity manipulation/Wood manipulation and the ability to put people to sleep via Hashirama's Mokuton/orbs which can negate ninjutsu composed of all five elements and yin and yang</b>
</p><p>
  <b>King of Chaos: Havoc always seems to follow your path. You are able to conjure an abyss portal whenever you please. This Abyss Portal sucks everything in a 45 feet radius into it and crushes it into atoms </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ten Tails Jinchuriki: Able to use all the Tailed Beasts Abilities and able to assume the form of the Ten Tailed God Beast </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sage of Six Paths Reincarnation: You have all Sharingan/Rinnegan abilities and able to use them to the fullest</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Martial Arts Conqueror: Able to use any and all Martial Weapons</b>
</p><p>
  <b>8th Dan: You are a Master of Swords. x7 Damage with Blades</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Gunslinger: You're speed with guns is x5 and damage is x7</b>
</p><p>
  <b>God Slayer: You conquered the God of Hatred. x15 Damage Against Gods</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- Boosted Gear: one of the 13 Longinus where one of the Heavenly Dragons, Ddraig, the Red Dragon Emperor, resides. It is said to have the power to kill a God when fully mastered. Your Sacred Gear ability is to double and divide your power every 10 seconds without limit</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- Balance Breaker - Scale Mail: The Balance Breaker of Death’s Gear which creates a Black Dragon Armor with Purple Jewels that covers the user's body and strengthens its powers and abilities massively</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- Juggernaut Drive: A special ability of Sacred Gears with beings sealed inside them. The Juggernaut Drive temporarily removes the seal placed on the Heavenly Dragons.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sharingan Genjutsu: Simply the use of generic genjutsu used by members of the Uchiha clan. By simply having their opponents look into their eyes, the Uchiha can lock the user within a genjutsu of their choosing.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Perfect Susano’o: Once the final form's chakra is stabilised, the eye-holes that were there before become more accentuated, with lines running upwards at the side and it gains the traditional long, tengu nose. Its back set of arms, which are still plated, extend upwards like wings and its front set of arms, which lose their plating, are somewhat smaller than the plated arms. The four undulating blades are replaced with straight katanas, which are kept inside the palms of Susanoo's back arms and wielded by its forearms.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yasaka Magatama: Through the use of Susano'o, You are able to create the Yasaka Magatama from any of its hands, consisting of a number of magatama bound together through their respective centers by a thread of chakra. Due to this structure, the tools then act in a similar manner to that of a shuriken when thrown by Susano'o (rapidly spinning towards the intended target) and result in a powerful collision upon impact.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Rinbo Hengoku: Allows you to freely manipulate gravity as he choses. Such as levitating his opponents in the air or redirecting his attacks to get around enemy defenses.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Great Fireball: The user expels a massive orb of roaring flame or as a continuous flame-thrower from their mouth. The scope of the attack is altered by controlling the volume of chakra that is mustered.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Great Fire Annihilation: A technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire, and then expelled from the mouth in a massive wall of intense flames, which covers an expansive range.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Great Fire Destruction: The user expels a massive stream of intense flames from the mouth that can set a vast area ablaze, engulfing the target in a veritable sea of flames.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Advent of a World of Flowering Trees: The user creates a dense forest of flowering trees over a very large area (calced to be over a kilometer). The pollen produced by these flowers is then released into the atmosphere and when inhaled, renders any afflicted target unconscious.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Secret Jutsu: Nativity of a World of Trees: The user forces trees to grow on any surface, easily creating a dense forest anywhere they choose. A small plant can grow into a forest in an instant. By generating chakra, the user maneuvers it as they see fit for attack and defense; and furthermore, this omnipotent technique even allows them to capture the enemy at the same time. With their tremendous life force, the trees can pierce through earthen walls, and extend their branches at their prey in an instant.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- Tengai Shinsei: Summons a large meteor capable of destroying an entire country.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Powers and Abilities: the ability to use chakra, which can be controlled and manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise (can be used to enhance physical abilities and create elemental attacks).</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shinra Tensei (Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God): Emits a large shock-wave of gravity capable of large scale destruction.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ningendō (Human Path): Grants a Rinnegan user the ability to read the mind of a target by placing their hand on the target's head. As a result of this ability, the target's soul is ripped from their body, killing them.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Gedō (Outer Path): The seventh path, an ability granted to a wielder of the Rinnegan, allows the user to control the flow of life and death. The user can also perform the Mazō no Kusari (Demonic Statue Chain) technique, which manifests strong chains made out of chakra that are powerful enough to bind several bijuu. The greatest ability of this path is the Rinne Tensei no Jutsu (Saṃsāra of Heavenly Life Technique) which can resurrect the dead.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Rinne Tensei no Jutsu (Saṃsāra of Heavenly Life Technique): This ability merges the crossroads between life and death. Using the power of the King of Hell, the caster can infuse life force energy into the bodies of beings who have passed on. It does so by summoning souls back from the afterlife and placing them back into their physical bodies. This technique requires a massive amount of chakra to perform.</b>
</p><p><b>- Futon</b> (Wind<b> Release): One of the five basic elemental nature transformations. It is performed by making chakra as sharp and thin as possible. Wind Release is mainly short to mid-ranged offensive techniques that combine brute force and keen precision to deal cutting and slashing damage. Wind techniques are usually performed by generating air circulation and can be enhanced through this method as well. Wind-nature chakra can also be channeled into blades to increase their cutting power and overall range.</b></p><p>
  <b>Futon: Reppūshō (Wind Release: Gale Palm): able to perform this technique by clapping your hands together, causing the air to compress and form a destructive gale. The force of this wind chakra can increase the effectiveness of ranged weapons such as shuriken and kunai by increasing their travel speed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chakra Sensing Technique: A skill used by sensor type shinobi to detect a person's chakra signal.</b>
</p><hr/><p>'How is this possible?'</p><p>
  <strong>'You were reincarnated. So of course you'd be overpowered.'</strong>
</p><p>'Hmph. This Menu really does log everything.'</p><p>'Alright then. Time to explore.'</p><p>Around me was a massive canyon. Looked to be about 7 miles deep. The sky was shrouded by dark clouds and dry lightning.</p><p>I walked to the edge of the canyon to see how wide it really was. 'Hm. About 21 miles wide. What a pain'</p><p>I backed up from the edge and sat down to look at the game map. </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>!WARNING!</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>High Level Demon Found. Location on Map Marked</em> </span>
</p><p><span class="u"></span>'What was that? Never mind. This might actually be a good chance to get information.' I thought to myself.</p><p>
  <strong>'Indeed. But how will you get there in time?'</strong>
</p><p>'Gravity Manipulation.' I said as I began to levitate and flew off towards the map marker.</p><p>A couple minutes later I arrived at an old abandoned building.</p><p>'There's something in there. We need to be cautious.' I thought.</p><p>
  <strong>'I sense it too. It seems to be fairly tough. Be careful.'</strong>
</p><p>'I will.' I said with a maniacal grin.</p><p>I was about to walk into the building, but I heard a scream from a woman. I didn't rush in, because it was a potential trap.</p><p>But I cloaked my presence in case of getting caught. I slowly crept into the old and crumbling building.</p><p>It seems I was wrong though. There was a girl struggling to fend off the enemy. Standing in front of the girl was a Stray Demon.</p><p>
  <em>*sigh*</em>
</p><p>"How troublesome." I said as I ran in to save the girl. After all this was a chance to get information on this world.</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u"> <strong>TO BE CONTINUED</strong> </span> </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <b>~Stats~</b>
</p><p>
  <b>~Name: Kenji Uchiha Lvl 429</b>
</p><p>
  <b>~Race: Fallen Angel</b>
</p><p>
  <b>~Age: 17 (Immortal)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>~Titles: King of Chaos/Ten Tails Jinchuriki/Sage of Six Paths Reincarnation/Martial Arts Conqueror/8th Dan/Gunslinger/God Slayer/</b>
</p><p>
  <b>~Heath: 927,651/927,651</b>
</p><p>
  <b>~Health Regen: 97,890/minute</b>
</p><p>
  <b>~Mana: Infinite</b>
</p><p>
  <b>~Chakra: Infinite</b>
</p><p>
  <b>~Weaknesses: Fire Damage (x2), Dragonslayer Weapons</b>
</p><p>
  <b>~Speed: Massively Supersonic/God-Like Reaction Time</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kenji</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is what Kenji Uchiha looks like.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I made this with VRoid. Check it out at https://vroid.com/en !</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you liked my story, let me know! Leave a comment telling me what you want to see in the story!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>